


Inconspicuous Text Messages (not really)

by shittywriterhere



Category: Deadpool (2016), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, purefluff, voice boxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittywriterhere/pseuds/shittywriterhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from otpprompts "Imagine your OTP sleeping in the same bed. Person A who is always on their phone at night, starts to go on their texting app. Person B notices and secretly tries to look over A’s shoulder. Person B then finds that person A is bragging about how amazing B is to their other friends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconspicuous Text Messages (not really)

**Author's Note:**

> bold - white  
> italics - yellow  
> '[text here]' - Wade's internal dialogue

“Wade you do realise that it’s an 89-degree night. And that you’re sticking to my back like a lollipop?”

“A lollipop? What kind of lollipops are you eating baby boy?”

Peter attempts to wriggle out of his boyfriend’s arms, crying fake tears when he can’t escape the incredibly hot hold Wade has around him.

“Wade please its hot!”

“Fineeee. But when its cooler I’m getting my cuddles in.” The merc says as he unwraps his arms from Peter, and gets up to stretch.

 

Peter watches him silently and grabs his phone, smiling when he sees messages from the group chat with MJ and Harry. He starts rapidly typing out messages to them, the smile on his face widening.

Wade moves to turn the ceiling fan on, shedding layers of clothing as he goes. He pauses in the doorway and turns to watch Peter.

 

**Gosh he’s blushing like a teenage girl who’s in loooooove**

_Must be from the heat_

**Wow you’re a spoilsport aren’t you yellow**

_I’m realistic_

**Still a jerk tho**

_Hey fuck you_

**Fuck you too**

‘Guys could we possibly get back to Petey who’s blushing and how he hasn’t noticed that we’re staring yet’

 

**Hm**

_Hm_

‘Thank you’

 

_Maybe he’s looking at kinky things_

**Hey we should do that**

_Focus whitey_

**Right yes sorry**

_Back to business, maybe you should find out for yourself why he’s blushing_

**Oooh I agree TACKLE HIM AND WRESTLE THE PHONE OFF HIM**

 ‘That’s an incredible idea!’

_nO DON’T DO THAT_

**hey wade if you do it I’ll give you a cookie**

_seriously white we’re all wade what the fuck_

Peter had looked up sometime in the past 5 minutes of his boyfriend’s internal debate and tilted his head to the side, “Wade? You okay?”

The older man looked up and smirked, “Just fine baby boy.”

 

And that was the last thing Peter saw before he was covered in Wade.

_‘_ Get your minds out of the gutter readers, you know what I did, don’t sully this cute tackle with your filth’

 

Wade pinned Peters lithe body beneath his, “what’s so good about that phone of yours Petey?”

Peter froze from his struggles to (yet again) get free of his boyfriend, and tried to grip his phone tighter.

“Uhhhh…what do you mean?”

“Ohh someone’s blush is getting deeper, is it something inappropriate?”

“Um, no? It’s not that.”

“Well than can I see?” Wade asked softly, starting to kiss a trail up to Peter’s neck.

“Um, no?” Peter repeated, starting to move again underneath his partner.

Wade continued to kiss Peter’s body, asking again and again if he could please see his phone.

 

**Dammit wade steal the fucking phone**

_For gods sake you can’t keep your metaphorical mouth shut for a second can you_

‘guys I’m getting there shut the hell up’

 

Peter had become so engrossed in the kisses that his grip had loosened, and with a sudden ‘AH HAH!’ almost yelled directly in his ear, he buried his face in the pillow as defeat.

“What’s this…faceybook messages from MJ and Harry! Ohhhh are they helping you with the kinky things Petey-pie?”

All Wade heard was a sad whimper in reply and he continued through the phone, “Oooh something about me…‘He just finished cuddling me for the last hour, you would probably think that I’d get tired of the kisses on collarbones and him whispering that he loves me, but I really didn’t want him to stop, if only it wasn-‘ o _h…_ ”

Peter looked up at the merc still sat up on his hips, Wade was silent as he read through the dozens of other texts all about him, all _cute_ things about him.

“Wade? Hun? You okay?” Peter asked, sitting up as much as the position they were in would allow.

Wade nodded gently and continued looking through the chat, rereading them again and again.

“I didn’t want to…scare you I guess. I know how you get with emotional things and I was worried of how you would react, so I tried to hide it…but now I’m kinda worried about your reaction right now so couldyousaysomethingplease?” The last part was spoken in a hurry, Peter attempting to get Wade to react to something.

 

**So Wade is dead**

_Sometimes your idea’s do work_

**shit what**

_nothing_

**hey now**

_you’re a rockstar_

**no that’s not what I mea-get the show on**

_get paiddd_

‘fuck guys can I not have a normal internal dialogue without you two doing something weird’

_No_

**Nah**

‘fuck you two’

_You know you might wanna talk to Petey cause he’s talking to you_

**Yeah even I agree with that one**

 

“Wade please say something”

The scarred man looked up from the messages and smiles, “yeah baby boy?”

“Fuck I thought I lost you for a minute there, please don’t do that ever again!”

Wade smiled and moves off Peter to cuddle into his side, “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

 

Peter relaxes into the new position and shuts his eyes, before a soft voice says, “Hey…could we print out these messages and put them somewhere for me to read on bad days?”

Peter wraps his arm around his boyfriend and kisses his forehead, “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me spideypool prompts on tumblr [here](http://www.shittywriterhere.tumblr.com/ask) or comment them below :)


End file.
